Absolution
"Dad...no..." -Skull at the end of the Op. Absolution is a What If/Theta class Entity Ops in Death: Reincarnated. It places the player in a situation, as Skull, if he was able to save his father's life from Dasus in Father and Son when Dasus fatally impales Mourne with a double pronged Reaper. It is the only mission of Entity Ops to have multiple endings. Overview Similar to the description, the player starts off with a modified loadout at the checkpoint in the mission Father and Son; where Skull and Mourne are inside the tunnels to the Cruorian Nanotech base. Instead of Dasus mortally impaling Mourne after Skull takes the lead, Skull will sense it and shove his father out of the way, and block the attack of Dasus. Mourne will go into a rage and stab Dasus, causing him to teleport away in a fleeing fashion. The player will still have to fight to the hospital/hideout instead of the base, as Mourne has a sense of fear. Once the objective there is complete, it will cut to another mission. At night, Mourne says he found Dasus, at the same base, repairing his armor. Skull and Mourne will go to execute him along with Klast. They will continue fighting, and eventually, Mourne will tell them to split up to flank Dasus. There will be a brief moment where Skull will see Dasus along with Klast. At the end, Mourne will tell the two they found Dasus and he is holding him up for Skull to take out with a headshot. Klast will show Skull where it will be, and finds him a platform. The player, as Skull, will have a choice as where to shoot Dasus. *If Skull shoots Dasus in the head, he will find out the "Dasus" was actually Mourne under a guise caused by the real Dasus, who was actually under the guise of "Mourne", and Mourne will be dead. The identity under the guise of "Klast" was actually Pax, Dasus' right hand. Dasus will then kill Skull, after the latter realizing the whole assassination thing was just a fake to get the two out, and the Cruorians will succeed in killing the remaining Skulled; and lastly, Skull will realize that Mourne was captured the whole time. *If Skull shoots Dasus in the chest, he will find out the "Dasus" was actually Mourne under a guise caused by the real Dasus, who was actually under the guise of "Mourne", and Mourne will barely be alive. The identity under the guise of "Klast" was actually Pax, Dasus' right hand. Dasus will try and kill Skull, but Mourne will pull out a Bull shotgun from his wrist and shoot Dasus in the head, killing him, and will then shoot Pax in the head, killing him. Cruorians will rise from the trenches and begin to shoot, and Mourne will get up and grab Skull and get him out of there. Lastly, Mourne will comment on how Skull was a "shitty" shot. At the end, the war would have been won, with Mourne still alive. However, Mourne would have died of poisoning from the bullet of the Gaiden rifle Skull used. Little did they both know, the rifle that Pax gave him was actually Dasus' personal Gaiden rifle, ensuring that Dasus got what he wanted. *If Skull misses the only shot he's given, Pax, under the guise of Klast, will snap Skull's neck and leave him barely alive. Dasus will arrive with a choked Mourne and kill him. Dasus will then pull out Mourne's Bull and shoot Skull. Trivia *Known to be the saddest op.